Classroom Crush
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: (A requested story) Being in college is a strange transition in your life, but stumbling and capturing the affections of another is a whole different story. You only hope you are doing the right thing in the end. [M/M Pokémorph Secondary Person] (Seperate universe from SA) Very likely Abandoned.


_This is the class, right?_

You thought to yourself, holding your transcript in one hand while you search for the room number.

"Ehh… damn." You mutter under your breath. This isn't how you planned your first day at the college, getting lost in the Labyrinth of college buildings. "Oomph" You blurt out as you body slam into an passerby.

 _Very observant today, aren't we Gregor…_ You berate yourself, trying to make your vision stop spinning for a second.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and- I'm so sorry." He apologizes over and over. You look at him with a blank stare, not intentionally making him freeze in fear but just trying to get grip on your consciousness.

"I'm okay. It's all good. Just, let me gather my wits for a sec." You say, clenching your eyes shut and wait for the world to stop spinning. It takes you a few minutes, but you finally feel confident enough to look without feeling sick. You open your eyes and look up at the unfortunate person… Pokémorph.

A young Growlithe male, seemingly about the same age as you and a few inches shorter. His eyes look glossy, and his face was adorned with a sad expression, almost as if he was gonna cry at any moment. "A-are you okay?" He stutters, his voice full of regret

 _Aw jeez. Way to go, Gregor._

"Yeah, I'm completely okay." You reassured him, patting his shoulder as you stand up. You hold out a hand to the Growlithe, the young pup looking up at you with uncertainty.

"Come on, we don't have a lot time left." You add on, flexing your fingers for him to grab it.

He tentatively takes your hand and you hoist him onto his feet. You pat of the dust from his clothes, much to the embarrassment of the smaller male.

With the Growlithe tidied up like you never slammed into him to begin with, you gather your dropped transcript and make down the hallway again.

"Wait! What's your name?" You hear from behind, the male twiddling his thumbs like he regretted speaking up.

"Gregor, what's yours?"

"A-Aries… I'm Aries." He replies back much less confident.

You chuckle, such a strong name for such a shy kid. "That's a nice name, Aries. I'll see ya later." You say, giving him a goodbye wave before walking the other direction.

"He likes my name…" Aries mutters to himself, watching you walk away down the hallway.

 **7 hour later…**

"The syllabus will be your guide for how I will grade your work, be sure to blahblahblahblah."

"Blahblahblah. Blahblah. blahblahblahblah. Blah"

 _She just goes on and on. I got the memo already._

You lay your head down and groan internally. You recall the counselor saying you will have so much fun at college, what a bull faced lie.

"H-hey. Could you please stop…" You hear from behind. The sounds of muffled laughter and paper being thrown around.

 _I thought we left that in high school…_

"G-guys…" He says before something hits him again.

"Haha, that shut him up."

You growl and turn around to look at the noisy group from behind. "Hey assholes, he said stop." You state, glaring at the two perpetrators… A Charizard and a Blastoise.

 _Aw fuck…_

"What was that? Did the little pipsqueak say something." The Charizard jokes, his chuckles accompanied by small bursts of flame and smoke.

 _LITTLE?_

You were about ready to lunge at the large beast when you hear the school bell ring in the background.

"Let's get going Jake, these two dweebs aren't worth our time." The Blastoise says as he gets up.

"Yeah, you're right. Later nerds." He says before knocking over the victim's papers from his desk.

You want to stand up and knock his teeth out, but being the first day of college, you were better off letting it go.

 _Fucking dicks…_

You put away your belongings before getting out of your seat and kneeling down to collect the person's papers.

"Here you go, I'm sorry for the trouble." You say, handing the papers back to an awfully familiar Growlithe. His head is hanging low and his body is lightly shaking.

You glance around the room and see that everyone left the room, even the damn professor. "Hey kid, you alright?" You ask, putting your hand under his chin and gently lifting it up.

You see his brown eyes wet with tears, his mouth wavering as the bullying done it's damage.

 _Oh boy…_

"Aw Geez man. Kid, you okay?" You ask again, holding his head up to keep him looking at you. He simply closes his eyes and whimpers, more tears streaming down and running along your hands.

"Aries. Look at me."

He shakes when you say his name, his eyes opening and looking at you with a depressed and defeated look.

You move a thumb under his eye and wipe away the tears. "Let's get going. Come on, I'll take you to your dorms. Okay?"

He nods his head "yes."

You pat his shoulder and put away his stuff, picking up his bag as well as yours. With both bags and Aries up and about, your put an arm around his shoulder in a supporting and reassuring gesture before leading him to the dorms. You can feel his tears through your shirt as he rests his head against you, trusting you despite knowing him for just a few hours.

With a bit of guidance from your sad friend, you reach the front of his door. You stand there and read the numbering: 215.

 _My room… He's my dorm mate…_

You reach into your pocket and pull out your key, unlocking the door and taking him inside. "Come on buddy. Let's get you some sleep, alright." You lead him to his bed and let him seat himself on it.

"W-wait…" He mutters, gripping your shirt tightly.

"Aries?"

"C-could you sleep with me… I… I don't want to be alone." He pleas, his eyes glossy from the crying earlier.

You know you shouldn't, but… He really needs some kindness for his terrible first day. "Okay. Just this once." You say, feeling his grip lax as you climb into the bed with him.

You feel his head resting your chest as his emotional state easily puts him in a deep slumber. You look at the sleeping Growlithe one last time, feeling nothing but pity and sorrow for the young pup.

 _It will be better tomorrow…_

You close your eyes and rest a hand on top of his head, gently scratching behind his ears as you let sleep take over.

* * *

You wake up feeling warm, like some heat mat is wrapped up around your chest. It's a nice feeling…

You glance down and see Aries laying besides you, his arms hugging your stomach as his head rests on your chest. His face looks peaceful as he dreams to the rhythm of your beating heart.

 _At least he's happy…_

You pet the top of his head for a while, enjoying the softness of his fur before you unwrap yourself from him and get ready for school. You strip off your clothes and cover yourself with your towel. Collecting the cleaning products, you leave the sleeping Aries to himself while you go bathe.

The showers is what you expect, full of other guys and steaming. You pick and unoccupied stall and close the curtains behind you.

You hang your towel on the curtain railing and start the nozzle, feeling the hot water hit your head before running down your body.

You go to put on some shampoo before you hear some obnoxious yelling.

"Where's my little bitch at?" Jake yells out, walking into the shower like he owns the place. You peek your head out and see Aries, his tail tucked between his legs as he looks at the Charizard with fear.

 _You gotta be shitting me…_

You grab Aries shoulder and pull him into your stall, covering his mouth so he doesn't panic and alert his presence.

His eyes are wide with fear before he realizes it's you. His stance relaxes before his eyes travel down south. They widen with shock as his face turns a dark shade of red.

You don't pay any mind to him as you listen to the bully's ramble. "Come on out Aries, I know you're in here!"

You look out the shower and see the bright flaming tip of his tail, watching it travel back and forth before leaving the shower.

 _Thank fuck._

"Alright kid, coast's clear." You say, looking back at the Growlithe's blushing face. Though his attention seems far too focused on something in particular.

"Eyes up here Aries."

He snaps out of his stare and looks at you with embarrassment. "I-I um… I didn't mean to… I"

You felt something hit your leg. You glance down and see his red rocket, out and proud from the sight seeing.

"Oh…" You mutter, not expecting this problem to come up.

"I… I… I…" He stutters, unable to find the words without breaking into tears.

"It's okay… Don't be upset, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm completely fine with this." You reassure him.

 _What hole did I just dig myself into?_

He looks at you with some much trepidation before he closes his eyes and hugs you tightly. You don't really know what to do. You hesitate for a moment before putting your arms around him, returning his hug. He looks up at you and locks his lips with yours.

 _HE'S KISSING YOU_

 _He's kissing you…_

 _He's a really nice kisser…_

You push him up against the wall and continue kissing him, keeping him pinned as he moans in the kiss. He loves the control you have over him as his cock throbs against your stomach, you hoist him up onto your lap and he wraps his legs around you.

You pray to whatever god there is that no one opens the curtain as you continue to tease and kiss the Growlithe. The pup moans delightfully when he feels your member hotdogging his cheeks, the tip just barely pressing against his entrance.

You pull away and pant, lowering him down and cupping his cheek. "Let's finish this another time, alright Lover boy?"

He pouts, enjoying the moment you two had, even if it was a bit hasty. "O-okay." He mutters, touching the hand on his face. You smile at the Growlithe, giving him a playful slap on his rump, his cheek jiggling from the impact and making him yelp in surprise. Though that didn't stop a string of pre from drooling from his tip.

"I'll see you later." You say, wrapping a towel around you and swapping over to the next stall.

 **9 hours later…**

"Blahblahblah blahblahblahblah blahblah Blahblahblah."

 _This really sucks..._

You groan in boredom as the professor rambles on about the subject and course. You feel a paw squeeze your hand as Aries smiles happily at you.

 _Well, maybe not as much…_

You smile back at him before resting your head on desk. You close your eyes and rest for a moment until you hear the bell ring throughout the school. You sit up and squeeze his paw one last time before getting your stuff and leaving the class with him.

You remember how skittish he was yesterday, jumping at every corner and sound. But now, he is happy and walking with a little wag in his tail.

"You feeling better Aries?" You ask, opening the door to your dorm.

"Y-Yeah. I… I um…"

You shut the door behind you and look at him, "Something wrong?"

"N-No… I just… I really appreciate you helping me a-and stuff…" He mutters, a light blush adorned on his face.

You chuckle and pat his back. "It's all good. Now, let's get going to bed lover boy." You say, taking off your clothes until you reached your underwear.

Aries still blushes as he watches you undress, his eyes wandering across your chest and to the bulge in your underwear.

You know that he is watching you, and from what happened in the shower earlier, he definitely enjoys what he sees. "Well goodnight." You say, going into your bed and covering up in your blanket, much to the dismay of Aries.

You hide your grin as you tease the poor boy, cozying yourself up before closing your eyes. You hear movement in the background before sleep takes it hold and the sounds fading away.

* * *

You wake up feeling really warm and kinda wet too. You hear something slurping, like a popsicle stick on a summer day.

You lay there listening to the noise, wondering what is that. As your senses return, you can hear moaning along with the slurping and an occasional pop! then it gets really cold.

You open one of your eyes and only see a tiger stripe pattern, the round object jiggling with each movement. Actually, two large round objects when you focus more.

You close your eyes and open it again, seeing the bouncy thing waving to the left and the right as two small orbs in a pouch sway with the movement along with a pink pointed rod.

 _Wait a second._

You come to realize what's going on, a large bouncy rump is swaying in front your face as "he" sucks on your shaft. You feel the motions of his snout as he slides up and down your length, enjoying the taste you provide with a moan.

You lay there in shock, watching Aries give you head at the start of the morning. Your mouth gapes open a little, the idea of this shy kid giving you head being too much to handle.

You feel him pull off with a gasp, stroking your length with a paw as he licks and kisses your head. When he goes back down onto your dick, his saliva covered paw reaches behind him and begins to play with his small pink hole.

You stare in awe as his finger rubs against his opening, his voice moaning with every circle he draws until he prods his entrance. He stop bobbing his head on your shaft and solely focus on his rear, his finger pressing inside of his ass and wiggling around inside him.

His moans vibrates onto your length, nearly making you moan in pleasure from the lithe Growlithe.

One finger turns into two as he fingers himself, he gasps loudly, halting all movements as he gathers his breath.

You feel him shift, his mouth pulling off your length and his body rotating. You finally see his face, a lusty expression and a bright red blush adorned in him. He puts a paw on your chest as he sits himself higher. You feel it, his hole pressing against your tip. Just the weight of gravity would be enough to penetrate him.

"G-Gregor!" He exclaims, his eyes locked on you when he finally realizes he's been caught. "I-I… I-I…"

You look at the embarrassed male, his eyes watering up with tears as his naked furred body stills hangs above your erect shaft. His knotty cock dribbles pre onto your chest and despite being distressed, his rump lightly bounces on your tip and gently tries to ease it inside.

"Aries, do you have any idea what would happen if you followed through?" You tell him, pushing him back onto his rump, your cock rest just in front of him.

He doesn't respond back, his snout dripping with tears.

"Aries. You know damn well what would happen, so start talking."

"I didn't want to be Jake's mate! I'm sorry Gregor, I-I thought if I mated with you, I-I could be with someone who n-nice to me!" He sobs, his head hanging low and tears dripping down on your stomach.

 _Fuck… Fucking fuck… Prearranged marriage… You gotta be shitting me…_

"Aries…" You say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Aries, look at me."

He slowly makes eye contact with you, just enough to look at you without exposing his teary eyes.

"Aries… I'll… I'll be your mate. Just don't hold it against me if it doesn't work."

You become startled when he hugs you tightly, his tail wagging back and forth as he nuzzles your neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'll be the best mate you'll ever have. I won't let you down."

 _At least he is optimistic about this._

You stand up and caress the side of his face. "Hike your butt up and spread it open." You say, kissing the side of his neck before he gets into position.

"Like this…" He says nervously, his paws behind him and spreading his plump cheeks wide as he lays his chest against the sheets of your bed. His pink anus is stretched as well as he presents himself to you. Despite his nervous look and blushing face, his wagging tail and erect knotty cock says that he is very excited about this.

"Yeah… Just like that. Hey kid, you sure about this?" You ask, caressing his already exposed rear.

"Yes… please, make me yours…" He begs, shaking his rear.

You scoot up behind him and place your length along the crack of his two soft mounds. You take a deep breath before aligning your shaft against his puckered entrance. "You ready?"

He nods his nod and lays against the pillow, keeping himself spread for you.

You press forward, the saliva slick shaft easily slipping inside and filling the Growlithe's rectum.

"A-a-ah… I-It's b-big…" He gasps, his paws leaving his ass to grip the bedsheets tightly. His ass squeezes tightly around you, his tail wagging excitedly despite the pain.

You pull back and make him moan loudly, your cock brushing against his sensitive prostate. Testing his limits, you thrust forward into him, his supple rear clapping against your thighs.

"G-Gregor!" He cries out, his paws gripping onto the sheets as you pound your shaft against his prostate. His ass is stretched wide with your cock buried inside, his eyes streaming tears and his mouth agape from the sensations he is feeling in his rear.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?" You ask, holding yourself still yet so deep inside him.

"No! No! Please, keep going! Don't stop! Please!" He pleas, his ass trying to squeeze your cock as his own dribbles pre all over the bed.

You stroke along the small of his back, helping the small Pokémorph relax before slowly pistoning in and out of his tight ass.

You watch his movements as you continue your motions, seeing him grip and moan into the bedsheets, his face crying tears yet wearing a smile all the while. His tail is wagging and occasionally hitting your face as he grows more and more lusty.

Soon, you feel him rocking back against you, timing each thrust with your own to make a perfect clap and deep penetration.

"Gregor… I-I'm gonna cum…" Aries cries out.

"It's okay, I'm close too." You moan, leaning over him and placing a hand over his paw.

Aries grabs onto your hand before biting the pillow, his knot swelling up before pulsating with his heartbeat. He moans into the pillow, his ass clenching tightly around you as his cock throbs, milky white cum spewing onto the bed.

Unable to resist joining him, you push whatever remaining inches back inside him and let loose. You squeeze his paw as you feel your cock throbbing inside his tight ass, filling his unclaimed rear with potent and virile seed.

Aries closes his eyes and relaxes his bite on the pillow. His gut feels warm, by the far the warmest it's ever been. He looks back at you and smiles, like some big weight has been lifted.

You pant as you roll to his side, hugging him close to you and basking in the after sex.

The two of you lay there for a moment, letting the moment sink in. You check the clock on the wall: 3:47 AM. You have a lot of sleep left before school and you hope no one was awake to hear you two.

You pull the blanket up over both you and Aries, letting him snuggle up against you.

"Gregor… I… Thank you…" He says, blushing a little before nuzzling your neck.

 _He must of really dreaded being with Jake. I just hope this works out in the end…_

Close your eyes and wrap an arm around him, holding him much to his delight.

"I love you Gregor…" You hear before you fall asleep, awaiting the following day and its rising storm.


End file.
